Sonic 20XX
by Zeke676
Summary: AU. Sonic and his freinds must save their planet from the evil Dr. Eggman. With some help from a mysterious black hedgehog, they just might be able to do so. SonicxAmy, KuncklesxRouge, TailsxCosmo, ShadowxTikal


**I am starting my second story. Hope that your guys like it. Please R&R and no flames.**

A shadowy figure stood on the top of a hill, and was looking at what lay before him. A ruined city was what greeted the sight of this figure, and a frown was set upon his face.

'_How long has it been since I was but into cold sleep?'_ He shook his head and headed towards what was left of the village. As he raced in and out of the area, he couldn't find any survives, nor he didn't find any dead either. _'It would seem that whatever happened here, the people were able to escape in time.'_

Daybreak was near and seeing as how he hadn't in slept in the last week or so, he jumped up into a tree that was in a forest near the ruined town, and fell asleep on a tree branch.

**xxxxx**

On another part of the planet, six figures were making their way towards a city that lay in the distance. Ten years ago, a made scientist had taken over their planet, and had been ruling ever since then. It had only five years ago that some of the remaining inhabitants of the planet decided to band together to form a resistance against this evil ruler.

The leader of this band of Freedom Fighters was a blue hedgehog that could move faster than the speed of sound. A sonic boom if you will. There were not that many people in the resistance that fought against what was happening, mainly because they had a family to take care of.

But nine determined Freedoms Fighters kept on fighting even if it was hopeless. The nine of them were the ones that brought hope to the people of the planet that they might one day be free once more. And so that was why they kept fighting. Even if they never won, they would try until it killed them.

The leader of this small, yet brave band of fighters was the blue hedgehog, known only as Sonic the Hedgehog. He kept them together and they kept fighting with him. With out Sonic, they knew that their might never be a chance for true peace if he was lost.

Amy Rose was Sonic's wife and second in command. The two had met when they were little, and their friendship had grown into love over the years. They were wed four years ago, and had a son and daughter waiting with Sonic's parents back at their secret base deep underground.

Knuckles the Echidna was once Sonic's rival, but after the arrival of this evil ruler, they put aside their difference for the time and fought side by side. He was also the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, but hide the island and the Master Emerald to help fight in the war for their freedom. His wife's name is Rouge who is also a treasure hunter like Knuckles.

Miles "Tails" Prower has been Sonic's friend for many years, and is a kid fox with two tails. Tails he is a genius with mechanics, and is the Freedom Fighters mechanic. He makes weapons, and fixes them when they need fixing. His girlfriend is a humanoid plant from another planet called Cosmo.

Cosmo had come to earth on mission to see what the planet was like, and if it had only form of life on it. She was stranded when robots following their leaders command, try to capture Cosmo, but she was saved by Sonic and Tails. When she got to know all of them over time, she contacted her home world and told them she would be staying and helping them fight.

Rouge the Bat is a thief, spy, treasure hunter, and the wife of Knuckles the Echidna. The two had meet when Rouge had heard about the Master Emerald, and had tried to steal it. It was love at first sight for Rouge, but it wasn't for Knuckles. Yes the two would fight a lot, but they did have some sort of a relationship. They got married last winter and continued to fight together for freedom, and their love.

Princess Tikal is the younger sister of Knuckles, and future ruler of the echidnas. When Knuckles had left to protect the master Emerald, he gave his position to the throne to Tikal. Tikal hates fighting of any kind, but does defend herself when she needs to do so. She is the medic of the small group, and gives hope to all who see her. She and Knuckles are the last of their kind.

Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao may be young, but they fight just as hard as the other Freedom Fighters. These two are always seen together, and help out where they can.

The evil ruler that had taken over their world was a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman. He had come to the planet saying that he needed a place to stay and rest from his long journey across the galaxy, but when he was healthy enough, he called in his army from outer space and took over. Since the people of the planet were not expecting him to do such a thing, they weren't able to defend themselves.

Every since that day, the planet had been getting worse and more and more people were dieing because of it. But then one day, a blue hedgehog had come and was someone who stood up to Eggman, and was able to defeat anything that the mad scientist threw at him.

Now they continued to fight, and they would continue until their planet was free, or they were killed because of it.

**xxxxx**

A black hedgehog looked down at the scene that lay before him. But unlike the scene that he was met with yesterday, this was of carnage and bloodshed. Robot parts and body pieces were scattered across a battle field. Dead bodies of once living creatures could also be seen on the field.

But what caught the black hedgehogs attentions was a small group a fighters. One of them also seemed to be a hedgehog like himself, but only blue. There was also another hedgehog that was pink and wore a red dress and using a hammer to smash the robots. There were two echidna's, one red the other a light brown color, a bat, a fox, a rabbit, a blue Chao, and what appeared to be a human like plant, were fighting off dozens of robots.

All he did was stand up top the hill he was on and watch; this wasn't his war to fight anyway. Why should he get involved in something that was none of his concern?

**xxxxx**

"How are you all doing?" asked Sonic as he dogged yet another attack and destroyed his attacker.

"We're all doing fine Sonic, but we might want to retreat this time. There's just too many of them," replayed Knuckles. Rouge was beside her husband and fighting just as hard as he was. But the group was getting tired and they knew that retreating would be a good idea.

"Alright then. Let's get out of where while we still can." The nine of them started to run from where they were, destroying any robot in their way. But before they could get away, a large number of robots came up in front of them and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Dam it," muttered Sonic as he held onto Amy's arm after she grabbed his. "This won't go so well."

"Not leaving so soon are you Sonic?" called a voice from above them. They all looked up to see Dr. Eggman floating in his hover vehicle. "The funs only beginning, don't leave yet." With that said, he snapped his fingers and the robots that were behind them moved to reveal Eggman's latest robot. What they saw made them all gasp and the crazy doctor laugh.

"Say hello to Metal Sonic." True to his word, a robot that looked like Sonic stood before them. Its eyes glowed with an evil light as it turned its gaze on Sonic alone. "Looks like he wants to play Sonic."

"Alright then Eggman, I'll play your little game," was Sonic's reply as he rushed at his metal counterpart. But before Sonic was able to hit him, metal Sonic vanished before his eyes. Sonic was confused as he looked around to see where it had gone to.

"HA HA HA HA. Did I forget to mention that Metal Sonic has your speed, and is also powered by one of the Chaos Emeralds?" Soinc's looked turned to one of worry. He knew full well the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and having just one would increase ones power.

"This is bad. Really bad."

**xxxxx**

The black hedgehog had heard what this Dr. Eggman had said. "So that thing is carrying one of the Chaos Emeralds. Interesting. Maybe I will help them." The hedgehog raced off towards the battle field and arrived just in time to see what was happening.

The blue hedgehog known as Sonic had been beaten up pretty bad. He seemed to have a broken arm, and was having trouble standing up. He knew he had to do something, and fast.

"Chaos Spear!" he jumped up into the air and shot four small spears of energy at the Metal Sonic, and stopped it dead in its tracks. Everyone turned to see what had caused it to stop, and gasped when they saw the black hedgehog.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" questioned Eggman.

The black hedgehog turned to face him, and smirked when he saw the look that appeared on his face. He slowly walked towards them, and stopped in between Sonic and Metal Sonic before replying: "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and I want that Chaos Emerald."

**There's the first chapter for you alol to enjoy yourselves with. Please R&R and no flames.**


End file.
